In order to prevent corrosion and damage to a steering column caused by corrosive materials found on the road, such as dirt, stones, and salt, it is common for a resilient boot to be disposed over the steering column which extends through a fire wall in a vehicle. .Iadd.Such boots are also used to prevent air, rain sound and fumes from entering the passenger compartment. .Iaddend.The U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,803,013 to Grimm, issued Apr. 28, 1931; 3,470,761 to Okamoto et al, issued Oct. 7, 1969; 4,267,743 to Tanaka, issued May 19, 1981; 3,373,629 to Wight et al, issued Mar. 19, 1968; and 2,797,955 to Wilfert, issued July 2, 1957, all disclose steering column boot assemblies or seals. It is desirable during the assembly of the steering column to the steering gear assembly of the vehicle to be able to expose the connection between the steering column and steering gear assembly for operative connection. None of the prior art patents previously mentioned provide any means for allowing access to the connection.
Applicant presently manufactures a resilient two part boot assembly including a first member containing the steering column and a separate piece which telescopically slides up upon the first member thereby allowing access to the connection between the steering column and the steering gear. The two parts are normally connected by an interference fit. Although this prior art assembly allows for access to the connection between the steering column and steering gear assembly during assembly, the two boot construction allows leakage between the two boot parts. High winds or water can enter the interference fit connection. Alignment of the two boot parts is also a complication inherent in the assembly. There are further assembly and manufacturing problems attendant to the making of the two part boots wherein each part is made separately.
The present invention eliminates or alleviates the aforementioned problems of the prior art while continuing to allow access to the connection between the steering column and steering gear assembly.